La llegada del Invierno
by Hinata Kinomoto
Summary: un joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos color vino,se encontraba observando através del cristal a los copos de nieves,que caían al compas de sus lagrimas,esos bellos ojos de color vino estaba inundados de tristeza y dolor...¿Qué habra pasado? pd:sigo sin saber como hacer un resumen de la historia lo espero que le encante,creo que les dare muchas sorpresas :3 "CREO" jaja.(MakoRin)
1. Chapter 1

La primera helada de invierno comienza. Y un joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos color vino, se encontraba observando através del cristal a los copos de nieves, que caían al compas de sus lagrimas, esos bellos ojos de color vino estaba inundados de tristeza y dolor, por el solo hecho de ver a su amigo a quien amo desde la primera vez que lo conoció, besando a su mejor amigo y rival Haru.

–––**FLASH BACK –––**

En aquella época eran unos niños de tan solo 10 años de edad. Eran muy cercanos, pasaban muchos tiempos juntos, ya que sus madres se conocían. El niño de ojos color vino se había enamorado de aquel niño llamado Makoto, un niño amable, mas alto que él, castaño y de ojos color oliva. Aquel niño de cabellos rojizos en el momento que lo veía su corazón de aceleraba tratando de escaparse de su lugar, a pesar de su corta edad sabía muy bien que esa extraña sensación era nada más ni menos que un hermoso sentimiento de amor por el niño de ojos oliva.

Pero Rin quería poder ponerle un fin al mar de emociones que provocaba el castaño en él, ya que no quería arruinar la amistad que tenían. Un día que fueron de vacaciones ambas familia (Tachibana y Matsuoka), los niños fueron a jugar a las cercanías de un bosque. Makoto y Rin se adentraron más y más al bosque encontrando un rio, en ese bello lugar se la pasaron jugando perdiendo así la noción del tiempo. Al darse cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo los niños decidieron regresar a casa, pero Rin que estaba sentado en una de las piedras dentro del rio que formaban un puente, mientras caminaba para llegar a la orilla en donde se encontraba Makoto. Rin se resbala provocando que por reflejo Makoto le sujetara la mano evitando que Rin caiga.

_Rin ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo un sonrojado castaño – _

_Sss… SI – puedo pronunciar el alocado corazón de Rin – _

_Vámonos, Rin – sosteniendo aun su mano-_

Rin asintió con la cabeza. Todo el camino a la casa donde se encontraban de vacaciones, Makoto tuvo agarrada la mano de Rin, que no paraba de ponerse más rojo que una manzana. Al parecer el castaño no se había dado cuenta que aun lo sostenía, hasta que una voz que ambos niños conocían los separo. Era la mamá Tachibana con la mamá Matsuoka, buscando a sus polluelos que aun no regresaban a su hogar. Desde el encuentro de las madres preocupadas, los niños ya no se encontraban agarrados, pero eso no hizo que él corazón del pequeño tiburón entendiera que le sería imposible dejar de encontrarse inmerso en aquel mar de emociones que provocaba el niño de ojos color oliva.

–––**FIN FLASH BACK –––**

Rin observando através del cristal susurro el nombre del castaño, con el propósito de que pudiera escucharlo. Una y otra vez sin que lo escuchara viendo a la persona que hacía que su corazón de acelerara y su rostro mostrara la más tierna y delicada sonrisa; en este momento su pecho dolía asfixiándole. Rin dirigió su mano a su pecho, aferrándose fuertemente, tratando de que el dolor disminuyera.

Al transcurrir unos minutos Haru y Makoto se habían ido del lugar, sin percatarse del joven de cabellos rojizos. Rin quien se había puesto contra la pared evitando ser visto, se dejo caer contra el suelo, aun sujetando su pecho. Dirigió su mirada empapada hacia el cielo contemplando la blanca nieve caer, justo con sus lagrimas y su corazón desmoronándose en pedazos.

_RIN – Su nombre fue pronunciado por el capitán de Samezuka Mikoshiba – Oye, oye ¿Qué haces aquí? Te refriaras si te quedas sentado en ese lugar – Rin dirige su vista al capitán y esté le ve llorando. Mikoshiba se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa Rin? ¿Por qué estas llorando?_

_Eh? … no es nada – muestra una sonrisa forzada, mientras se seca las lágrimas – _

_Ven conmigo Rin – Mikoshiba agarra su brazo y lo lleva con él – tomaremos un café y me cuentas_

Al pasar unos minutos llegaron a una cafetería. Estando ya sentados en la mesa que pidieron, se dirigieron a leer el menú, para así ordenar. Mikoshiba ordeno un café con medias lunas bañadas en chocolate y Rin ordeno un capuchino con tostadas crujientes de membrillo.

Cuando Rin pudo calmarse comenzó el relato de su amor no correspondido, desde el momento en el que se enamoro hasta el momento donde su corazón fue destrozado. El capitán agarro su tasa. Tomo un sorbo y suspiro, para luego hablar.

_A pesar de todo, ¿no es bueno que confieses como te sientes?, de esa manera obtendrás su respuesta, antes de decidir rendirte – Rin se sorprendió por lo dicho del capitán – bueno veras es similar a lo que me paso con tu hermana – sonríe – _

_Eh? … pero si hago eso… nuestra amistad acabara _

_No lo sabrás si no lo intestas – sonríe – soy un claro ejemplo, ya que pude conquistar a tu hermana y me gane a su hermanito – sonrisa burlona – _

– _sonrojado y entrando en su faceta de complejo de hermano mayor – ¿En qué momento permití que se acercara a mi hermanita? CAPITÁN _

_Ya… tranquilo – le sonríe y Rin también lo hace –_

Después de unos minutos de hablar de temas sin sentidos y hacer que Rin se olvidara de su tristeza. Mikoshiba sonrió y dijo.

_Ya sé que haremos mañana – ya que ambos no tendrían ninguna actividad del club – iremos al centro comercial por nuevos trajes de baños_

_Ajam… se sincero solo quieres arrastrarme a mí y no a mi hermanita – ríe a carcajadas – no quieres que te haga probar todos los diferentes trajes de baños_

_No es cierto – algo avergonzado – no es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo – ríe nervioso – es solo… eh… bueno… esto… posiblemente tengas razón_

_Jajaja lo sabia – hace de secarse las lagrimas – _

_No te rías – se levanta y le agarra la cabeza para despeinarlo – _

_Jajaja lo… lo siento – Mikoshiba lo suelta – _

_Qué bueno – sonríe – entonces ya está decidido mañana nos encontraremos en la estación _

_Oye espera – Mikoshiba se levanta dejando pagado lo que ordenaron y huye antes de que Rin diga algo – _

_Adiós RIN… – se despide Mikoshiba a una distancia considerada XD – _

Desde que él capitán se había vuelto el novio de su hermana Gou. Él y Rin se habían vuelto mucho más cercano, hasta tal punto que Mikoshiba se preocupaba por Rin como si fuera su hermano menor, tanto así que no quería ver esa mirada de tristeza que le había mostrado por lo ocurrido, eh hizo lo imposible para que dejara de pensar en ello y sonriera como siempre. Rin quien había comprendido lo que Mikoshiba hacia se había dejado llevar. Ya que Mikoshiba es como el agua que fluye constantemente sin detenerse a observar, solo guiado por sus instintos de vivir cada momento con lo mejor y lo peor de uno.

_Espera… OYE CAPITÁN… tsk… se fue sin escucharme – _sonrió _– _

Resinado a que fue obligado a juntarse al día siguiente, se dirigió a su casa, ya que era fin de semana. Mientras caminaba por las calles bañadas por el color blanco, observo el cielo de un magnificó tono, iluminado por las estrellas que parecían guiarlo, procurando que no viera aquel recuerdo que había destrozado su corazón. Caminando por las desoladas y blancas calles, Rin ve una silueta, que para él es conocida, rogando que no sea la persona que creía que era, aquella que en este momento era una de la que menos quería ver, sujetándose a aquella idea, la silueta se aproximaba a él.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DE AUTOR**:

Esto _– __– __– __– __– __– _significa que cambio de escenario y personajes

Las "…" significan los pensamiento de los personajes

Espero que le este gustando mucho esta historia :3 … ahora si los dejo leer y no los molesto XD :D

* * *

La silueta se aproximaba a él.

_Hola Rin _

_Hola… – fue detenido por un brazo que lo sujeto con fuerza – Auch… me duele, suelta_

_Escúchame bien Rin – Rin se sorprendió mucho por la persona que lo sujetaba – _

_Suéltame – se deshizo del agarre – quien te crees tú para venir… – se escucho un golpe. Rin fue tirado al suelo – _

_Justamente soy tu amigo, Rin – sonríe – y no quiero que nadie te lastime, ni menos…_

_Ya para haru, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa para tratarme de ese modo? _

_Yo solo quiero cuidarte, Rin – se acerca – por eso es mejor que todos sigamos siendo amigos_

_No te entiendo Haru, ¿Qué quieres decir? – se acerco hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él – _

_Lo que entendiste Rin – sonríe de un modo que asusto a Rin – nos veremos luego. Adiós. – le besa la mejilla – _

_Ha… Haru – sonrojado un poco. Haru se dio la vuelta y mostro una tierna sonrisa dejando perplejo a Rin – tsk… ¿Qué le pasa a Haru?... creo que solamente comer caballa le está afectando _

Rin llego a su casa después de él alocado día que tuvo. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue dirigirse directamente a su cuarto, tirarse en la cama boca arriba y mirar el techo fijamente reflexionando lo ocurrido, aunque lo que más le preocupaba fue el ultimo suceso con Haru, quedándose preocupado por él. Aunque por culpa de lo ocurrido hizo que se acordara de aquella escena que le era muy dolorosa. Rin quien observaba fijamente el techo esperando la llegada de Morfeo para así caer en sus brazos completamente. A medida que esté llegaba Rin se quedaba dormido poco a poco, surgiendo de él unas gotas saladas que empañaban sus ojos, recorriendo cada una de sus mejillas y soltando en forma de susurro el nombre de Makoto, quedándose así profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente Rin se levanto con pesadez de su cama, se dirigió al baño para alistarse y así bajar a tomar el desayuno. Una vez abajo vio una nota que decía:

_"oni-chan te dejamos el desayuno, tuvimos que ir a casa de la Tía Mikio, llegaremos a la noche._

_Pd: no te olvides que a las 12hs. te tienes que juntar con sei-chan 3"_

Una vez que termino de leer la carta se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesa para comer su desayuno que eran huevos revueltos con tocino y un jugo para acompañar. Rin llamo a Mikoshiba para decirle que no estaba de humor para acompañarlo. Pero este se negó a que no fuera y le obligo a que asistiera, ya que lo estaba esperando en la estación. Rin no tuvo más remedio que ir. Después de unos 20 minutos llego a la estación y se encontró con el capitán, trato de esconder con una sonrisa "que todo estaba bien" mientra lo saludaba.

_Hola capitán _

_Hola rin –sonríe – que bueno que llegaste, ya me estaba aburriendo sólo aquí –lo abraza mientras lo despeina – _

_Ya para SEI-CHAN – ríe – _

_Oye – sin soltarlo – como te atreves a decirme como lo hace tu dulce hermanita, ahora pagaras las consecuencias – sonrisa malvada –_

_Auch… oye…es… espera Sei-chan jajaja_

_Ahora sí que no te suelto –reía a carcajadas por ver que pudo sacarle de nuevo esas hermosas sonrisas que el tiburón poseía – _

_Ya para… Oh…. Nagisa… Rei – Mikoshiba lo suelta y saluda a los dos jóvenes que se aproximaban – _

_Hola - Dicen Rin y Mikoshiba - _

_Rin-chan – salta sobre él –_

_Rin-sempai hola – agarra a Nagisa para hacer que suelte a Rin – Nagisa compórtate  
_

– _Haciendo puchero – que malo eres rei-chan _

– _Sonrojado – Rin-sempai – volviendo a su color de cara normal – ¿Qué es lo que hacen por aquí?_

_Ah… eso esté sujeto – señalando a Mikoshiba – me obligo a acompañarlo _

_Como que este sujeto – agarra de nuevo a Rin – hare que te arrepientas de nuevo jajaja _

_Ay ... de ... de me rindo jajaja _

_Ohh yo quiero participar – Nagisa salta sobre Rin, todos pierden el equilibrio y caen – _

_Se encuentran bien – dijo un responsable Rei mientras se acomodaba los anteojos evitando reírse – _

_Jajajaja – rieron todos – si estamos bien – respondieron – _

_Oigan – dijo Nagisa – vamos todos a tomar un helado – agarra a Rin, mientras los otros van por detrás –_

_ – __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __  
_

Makoto quien no pudo dormir muy bien anoche por culpa del beso que le dio su mejor amigo, se encontraba parado en medio de las dos escaleras que conectaban a su casa y a la casa de Haruka. Makoto suspiro.

"¿Qué hare? ¿Cómo resolveré el problema en él que me metí? Todo sería más fácil si no se hubiera confundido… aah…. Ahora no se qué hacer, ni siquiera sé que pasara si voy a su casa… tengo que aclarar esto (hace una pausa en sus pensamiento) antes de que se vuelva más complicado"

Makoto se dirigía a la casa de Haru, este toco la puerta y vio que no lo atendían. Suspiro. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás por donde ingreso a la casa. Llamo al propietario y no recibió respuesta. Resignado se dirigió al único lugar en el que estaría, como era muy común de su amigo. Makoto entro al baño y vio a Haruka sumergido dentro de ella. Estiro su mano como era muy común para sacarlo de allí. Esta era la rutina diaria que hacían los jóvenes, incluso los fines de semanas.

_Haru - Sonríe -_

El joven de cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos color azul brillante que al mirarlos es como si te estuvieran arrastrando en el océano. Haru agarro la mano que se extendían ante él, la sujeto y salió de la bañera. Aunque no se notara en su rostro inexpresivo estaba completamente nervioso, por aquellos ojos que lo observaba, después de todo esa mirada amable y delicada se le confeso, recordando aquel dulce momento que pasaron juntos se le noto un leve sonrojo que paso desapercibido por el castaño.


	3. Chapter 3

–––**FLASH BACK –––**

El club de natación de Iwatobi fue invitado a las instalaciones Samezuka, para una clase en conjunta. Después de que termino la clase todos se habían retirado de las piscinas, dirigiéndose a los vestuarios. Haru era el único que quedaba dentro del agua y Makoto como buen amigo que era se quedo a acompañarlo, después de todo le preocupaba que no saliera nunca.

Paso un largo rato y todos los que estaban en los vestuarios y los que no, se habían retirado ya del recinto de Samezuka. Aquellos perteneciente a la academia se dirigieron a sus habitación, mientras que otros salieron de la academia junto a los integrantes del club de iwatobi; quedando solamente en la piscina Haru y Makoto.

Haru acaba de terminar de nadar y sostenía la mano que se extendía ante él, recibiendo el impulso para salir desde dentro del agua.

_Gracias – sonríe apenas - Makoto_

– _Le devuelve la sonrisa – "_Ahora es cuando tengo que ser sincero con mis sentimientos, yo se que a Haru le gusta la misma persona que a mí, tengo que decir que yo siento lo mismo que siente él por esa persona (sonríe en su interior al venirle la imagen de esa persona) tengo que serle sincero y pelear por Rin de igual a igual, por eso tengo que ser sincero con mi mejor amigo, aunque se enoje y lleguemos a pelear" – _Haru… tengo que decirte algo muy importante… etto.. yo… me gust… – fue detenido por unos labios que aprisionó los suyos – _

_Tu… – se le nota un leve sonrojo – también me gustas Makoto – se lanza a él y lo abraza – _

– _Confundido aparta a Haru de él – Es... espera ¿Haru a ti no te gustaba Rin? Yo… pensé que… si te gustaba… por eso… yo_

– _Le da un pequeño beso de nuevo – por eso no me dijiste que yo también te gustaba – un poco triste y molesto – Makoto al único al que amo es a ti_

_Haru espera… no es lo que te quer… – fue interrumpido –_

_Si es difícil decirle a Rin que yo te amo y tu a mi – sonríe – le diremos juntos _

_Espera_

_Ya es hora que nos vayamos, Makoto_

_S…si – "Tendré que decirle mañana que mal interpretó las cosas, aunque me pone un poco feliz de que no esté enamorado de mi hermoso y dulce tiburón, pero… lastimare a Haru al no poder corresponder aquellos sentimientos, pensé que solamente me veía como un hermano, pero creo que me equivoque"_

–––**FIN FLASH BACK –––**

_Makoto ¿Quieres un poco de caballa?_

_No… gracias – nervioso – Haru quiero… decirte algo _

_Oh… se me olvidaba – Makoto miraba confundido, Haru se acerca y le da un beso – buenos días – sonríe – _

– _Sorprendido – Haru no hagas eso _

_¿Por qué? ¿No estamos saliendo ahora?_

_Haru espera, mal interpretaste mis palabras_

– _Confundido - ¿No me quieres? _

_No es eso… yo si te quiero, pero no de la misma forma que tú me quieres_

_Tú te confesaste – no muestra ningún tipo de expresión pero aun así su corazón no lo está soportando – _

_No me confesé… no me dejaste terminar de hablar… por ello… tu no me entendiste, Haru_

_Entonces que me querías decir, se claro – Makoto noto un poco de enojo y tristeza en la vos de Haru – _

_Esa vez… yo quería decirte que estaba enamorado de la misma persona que vos, pero tú precipitaste las cosas y allí me dijiste que no estabas enamorado de esa persona_

_Makoto… ¿tu estas enamorado de Rin?_

– _Makoto hace una pausa – …_

_Contesta _

_Si… Haru a quien amo es a Rin, por eso quería decírtelo y pelear contigo de igual a igual para obtener su corazón, pero no pensé que no te gustara él sino yo… perdón Haru por no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos_

Después de esa larga conversación Haru le pidió a su mejor amigo que se marchara, para así poder ordenar sus pensamientos. Makoto antes de irse le dijo estas palabras:

"Haru me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos los tres. No quiero que por esto nuestra relación acabe – sonríe apenas – quiero que sigamos siendo los mejores amigos, quiero que me consideres parte de tu familia como un hermano, porque es así como te considero que eres. Eres una persona muy especial para mí"

Después de eso Haru se encamino a su habitación. Se recostó sobre su cama, miro la pared y dejo fluir de sus ojos aquellas lagrimas de dolor que ya no podía contener. Haru se quedo dormido después de un rato, esperando que el día siguiente sea mejor.

_ –__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–__–_

Al llegar a una tienda cerca de la estación, los jóvenes ingresaron para escoger los sabores. Nagisa arrastraba a Rin por toda la tienda. Lo llevaba de un lado para él otro, era muy divertido observarlos, hasta que en un momento Nagisa tropieza y hace caer a Rin sobre él. Los jóvenes que contenían su risa, desde hace mucho tiempo al mirar a Nagisa tirando a Rin por toda la tienda, soltaron en carcajadas, desplomándose en el suelo mientras se sujetaban sus estómagos de tanto reír.

Nagisa y Rin al escucharlos los miraron, regresaron sus miradas para verse fijamente entre ellos, pasaron unos segundos observándose, mientras que de fondo escuchaban a sus amigos que no paraban de reír. Contagiados por sus risas y al haber pensado en lo que ocurrió, durante ese corto observar. Ellos también terminaron riendo a carcajadas.

Él dueño de la tienda que también se rio por lo sucedido (aunque moderadamente XD), los saco de su pequeño mundo volviéndolos a la realidad. Los jóvenes en ese momento volvieron a recobraron la compostura y pidieron los helados, para luego salir de la tienda todos avergonzado por lo que ocurrió. Salvo por uno, el alegre y dulce Nagisa quien se reía para sus adentro de sus compañeros. Tras caminar devorando los helados, los jóvenes hablaban de cosas triviales. Mikoshiba quien se giro al ver al tiburón de Samezuka, se vio deslumbrado por sus sonrisas que mostraba, regresando su mirada al frente mientras que se dibujo en su rostro una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, al ver que Rin había vuelto a ser él mismo de antes, este gesto no paso desapercibido por Nagisa. Cuando el día estaba llegando a su fin, Nagisa y Rei se despidieron de Mikoshiba y Rin.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Gomen si tardo mucho en actualizar es que estoy con los preparativos para entrar en la universidad. Espero que le este gustando y me tengan un poco de paciencia, si le esta gustando me encantaria saber su opinion :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Que día más loco jajaja – dijo Mikoshiba – _

_Jajaja los días con ese dúo no son para nada aburridos – sonreía Rin – _

_Es mejor que regresemos a tu casa para…. – fue interrumpido – _

_Mmm… que pervertido, diciendo esas cosas – sonreía – se lo diré a Gou, espera y veras – sale corriendo – _

_Eh… oye… espera – sale tras él – _

_Llegando a la estación Rin fue atrapado por Mikoshiba, quien lo aprisiono contra la pared._

_Jajaja que decepción que el capitán no esté en forma – dijo Rin – _

_Eso es por tu culpa Matsuoka… por hacerme correr de improviso – recuperaba el aliento – _

_Jajaja que te quejas íbamos a llegar más rápido con mi dulce hermana – suspira – y por desgracia tu novia_

_OYEE… COMO QUE POR DESGRACIA MATSUOKA, AHORA SÍ QUE ME LA PAGARAS – le agarra del cuello para terminar despeinándolo con rudeza – _

_Auch… ya ya ya… perdón… jajaja… no le diré a mi hermanita que eres un pervertido – sonreía burlonamente – _

_Y con eso tu esperas que te suelte – lo volvió a despeinar – oh… el tren para tu casa está por salir – agarra la mano a Rin – muévete o llegaremos después tarde a la residencia de Samezuka y siendo yo el encargado no quiero que me castiguen por tu culpa _

_Jajaja – sonreía – _

_No te rías que tu también serás castigado por no regresar a horario de tu visita familiar – ahora era Rin quien arrastraba a Mikoshiba – _

Luego de haber tomado el tren, llegaron al hogar Matsuoka. Los jóvenes entraron y se encontraron con Gou sentada en la sala mirando un programa de su novela favorita, mientras que la Madre estaba en la cocina preparando la comida.

_Hola – dijeron juntos – _

_Oni-chan… Sei-chan – sonríe – bienvenidos a casa _

- _Venta Corrie abrazar Gou - Estoy en casa mi querida esposa - Gou sonroja -_

– _Se acerca Rin por detrás y le da un golpe – en qué momento mi hermana se caso y encima CONTIGO CAPITÁN_

_Jajaja ya… calma… Rin – se acercaba peligrosamente al capitán, pero los interrumpen – _

_Oni-chan… Sei-chan… ¿no están llegando tarde a la Residencia Samezuka? – dijo una preocupada Gou –_

_Es verdad… Matsuoka… – antes que dijera algo Rin agarro una mochila que estaba en el sillón – _

_Me voy ... - agarra Mikoshiba - apúrate en el Llegar _

_Eh… oye… espera… Adiós Gou-chan – Rin lo jalaba mientras que a Mikoshiba se le caían las lágrimas por ver tan poco a su dulce novia – _

_Mueve más esas piernas capitán o no llegamos – decía Rin – _

El guardia que cuidaba la entrada los miro sorprendido. Mikoshiba y Rin estaban cruzando las puertas de la academia, como si hubieran estado corriendo una maratón, en la cual dependían sus vidas. Una vez que cruzaron el portón de la academia, cayeron al suelo de tanto correr, después de todo si se estaban arriesgando la vida. Por los diferentes motivos que tenían para llegar justo a tiempo para así no perder las salidas permitidas y poder participar de las competencias de natación, ambos se aliviaron al escuchar al guardia que llegaron justo a tiempo. Los dos agradecieron al guardia y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

_– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–_

Tras un fin de semana movido con sus subidas y bajadas, dio comienzo a una nueva semana esperando que sea mejor. Todo volvía a empezar las cotidianas rutinas, esas rutinas que eran esenciales.

Makoto empieza su mañana recordando lo que vivió ese fin de semana, lo que ocurrió con Haruka. Ese gran malentendido que puso en peligro su amistad y que en esta mañana le da vuelta su cabeza, pensando "¿_Como debería reaccionar ante él? ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Volverá a ser como antes?". _Con estos pensamientos se dirigió hacia si armario, se vistió con su uniforme de infierno. Bajo hacia la cocina, donde lo esperaba toda su familia. Desayudo. Se dirigió a la puerta tomo su chaqueta verde, se la puso y luego agarro su bufanda blanca colocándosela alrededor de su cuello. Saludo a su familia y se dirigió directo a la escuela.

Mientra caminaba debatía si era mejor ir en busca de Haru. Bajando las escaleras, llegando al punto en donde ambas casas se conectaba. Makoto se detiene. Mira al cielo y suspira. Era un día muy frio el que comenzaba la semana. Makoto baja su mirada y se sorprendió.

_– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–_

Haruka se despertó hace aproximadamente 5 minutos. Solamente que sentía su cuerpo pesado para levantarse, así que decidió contemplar el techo de su habitación. Surgiendo muchas preguntas, pero una en principal ¿Cómo debería actuar antes el castaño cuyo amor no corresponde? Haru no sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, estaba confundido. Creyó que su mejor amigo se le había confesado, estaba feliz por el hecho de que era mutuo; pero termino siendo solo un malentendido. Aun peor esa persona estaba enamorada de su otro mejor amigo a quien lo consideraba un rival en el agua, ahora también lo consideraría un rival en el amor. Aunque en este ultimo él ya había perdido ante aquel joven de cabellos rojizos. Dio un gran suspiro. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. Hoy en este día tan frio no le apetecía sumergirse en el agua, por primera vez en su vida destruyo su rutina. Quería evitar pensar en el castaño, en su sonrisa, en sus bellos ojos oliva, en aquella mirada que no le pertenecía, aquellos que no lo miraban a él sino a otra persona.

Haru desayuno su plato favorito y de todos los días, era prácticamente sus tres comidas al día, esa es una rutina que jamás rompería. Le agradaba debutar el delicioso sabor de la caballa, jamás se cansaba de saborear. Era esencial la caballa para su vida.

Al terminar se cambio y se encamino a la escuela. Haruka se encontraba bajando las escaleras, esperando no encontrarse aun con Makoto, quería seguir pensando aun no estaba listo para enfrentarlo. Pero este día, no era su día. Se detuvo frente a frente con Makoto. En aquel pequeño lugar en donde se conectaban ambos hogares. Los jóvenes se observaban y un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente. Ninguno podía reaccionar, ninguno estaba listo para este momento, querían un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco más.

_– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–__ – __– __– __– __– __– __–_

Rin se encontraba recostado en la parte de abajo de la cucheta. Abrió sus ojos color vino. Se levantaba lentamente. Refregaba esos bellos ojos, mientra emitía un gran bostezo. Una vez levantado se encamino a los baños. Bostezo por última vez. Se alistaba para dirigirse a clases. Pero había algo que lo incomodaba. Un presentimiento. Miro a su alrededor y todo seguía normal. Se estaba impacientando, esperaba que no sea nada malo. A su mente se le vino el rostro sonriente del castaño, por un momento pensó que algo le había pasado. Por un momento dudo de ese pensamiento, después de todo el castaño era el único que ocupaba su mente, el único que nunca desaparecía de ellos; ni ahora ni nunca por más que sabe que su amor no le pertenece. Aun así se preocupo y decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto, antes de dirigirse a clases.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquel mensaje de texto decia:

_ Asunto: saludar_

_ Hola Makoto. ¿Cómo estás?_

_ :D_

Aquel mensaje que se envió con la intención de saber si su amado Makoto se encontraba bien, fue el que rompió aquel silencio que aprisiono a los jóvenes.

Ring ring ring. Sonaba el celular del castaño.

Aquel sonido había hecho un eco en ese momento, haciendo reaccionar a ambos jóvenes.

Makoto saco su celular del bolsillo. Vio la pantalla y decía mensaje de Rin Matsouka. Sonrió. Abrió el mensaje y leyó su contenido. Makoto volvió a sonreír y le dio las gracias a Rin por el mensaje que rompió aquella atmosfera que se había creado minutos antes. Makoto guardo su celular sin contestar y se dirigió a Haru.

_Haru – sonríe – vamos_

– _Asintió con la cabeza – _

Haruka se sorprendió de como actuó Makoto, pero eso lo alivio pensó "_Que bueno, nada cambiara entre nosotros – sintió un leve dolor en el pecho –" _.Él sabía lo que significaba aun así no se puede cambiar los sentimientos de otra persona, en especial aquel que le provoco ese leve dolor, ni mucho menos cambiar de un día para el otro lo que él sentía por Makoto.

Sabiendo todo eso, Haru se dio cuenta de que era un error pelear por aquello que no le pertenecía y no le pertenecerá.

En ese momento comenzó a nevar, ambos miraron al cielo mientra dejaban salir un suspiro de alivio que trajo consigo dos hermosas sonrisas que escondían aquello que debía ser olvidado con aquella nevada.

De camino al instituto hablaron de diversos temas, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Ambos habían pensado que eso momentos no volverían a ocurrir, que todo lo que había pasado seria solo un recuerdo más. Estaban felices de volver a ser ellos, de compartir una sonrisa con el otro; que todo allá vuelto a la normalidad.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta de entrada se encontraron con Nagisa y Rei quienes los esperaban.

_Haru-chan, Mako-chan – saluda Nagisa con una sonrisa – _

_Hola Makoto-sempai, Haruka-sempai – decía Rei – _

_Hola – respondieron Makoto y Haru – _

_¿Cómo están? – menciona Nagisa, mientra frotaba sus manos en signo de que le hacía frio – _

_Bien – respondieron Makoto y Haru – _

_Entremos – decía Rei al ver a Nagisa con frio – _

El día en clases transcurrió normal tanto para Samezuka e Iwatobi. Se aproximaba la hora del almuerzo. Makoto, Haruka, Rei y Nagisa fueron en busca de uno de los salones que se encontraban vacíos, ya que los estudiantes se encontraban de viaje en una excursión. Al llegar a ella, pusieron sobre dos mesas juntas las loncheras, para luego sentarse y comer juntos. Como siempre era muy ruidosa y divertida, después de todo compartían con el alegre y energético Nagisa.

Mientras empezaban a comer, Nagisa comenzó a contar el esplendido día que paso con Rei, hasta que llego a la parte en donde se encontró con Rin y con el capitán Mikoshiba. En ese momento Makoto, presto mucho más atención en el relato del pequeño rubio.

_Estábamos caminando por la estación y nos encontramos con Rin-chan y Sei-chan – comenta Nagisa – _

_¿Sei-chan? – pregunta Makoto y Haru – _

_El capitán Mikoshiba – menciono Rei acomodándose los lentes – _

_Esto… ¿Por qué Sei-chan? – dijo un confundido Makoto – _

_Es que así lo llamo Rin-chan – dice Nagisa – bueno… continuando con mi grandioso día con Rei-chan y Rin-chan… Ah y también con Sei-chan. Luego de que los encontráramos, fuimos a tomar los cuatro helados, cerca de la estación, y es…esto que mas hicimos… mmm… oh si, estuvimos un buen rato todos juntos y Rin-chan era muy pegajoso con Sei-chan – lo decía con una sonrisa picara mientra codeaba a Rei, como si le estuviera diciendo sígueme la corriente – se divertían mucho y hacían bromas entre ellos, era muy divertido verlos. Verdad Rei – Rei asiente con la cabeza – _

– _Makoto un poco molesto – ¿El capitán Mikoshiba no salía con Gou? – se hacia el confundido – _

_¡Claro que salen! – dicen Haru y Rei – _

_Mako-chan en qué mundo viven, ¡claro que salen! – dijo con un puchero Nagisa – solo cuento lo divertido que me la pase y también haberlos visto actuar como una pareja de casados jajaja_

El timbre sonó lo que significaba que la hora del almuerzo termino. Todos se dirigían a terminar sus actividades. Y un castaño de ojos color oliva iba por los pasillos enojado por lo que Nagisa había contado, más bien se había puesto celoso desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza. Haruka fue el único que lo había notado. El día casi terminaba, los chicos del club de Iwatobi se irían temprano a casa, después de todo las actividades del club de natación habían sido canceladas, y los únicos días que podrían nadar, son los días que nadan en conjunto con la academia de Samezuka.

En la entrada de la institución se encontraban Gou y Mikoshiba, muy acaramelado y a su lado se aproximaba un hermano súper protector con su pequeña hermanita, él cual amenazaba con la mirada al capitán, aquellos que decían fuerte y claro "_ALÉJATE AHORA DE MI HERMANITA_".

Makoto, Haru, Nagisa y Rei se sorprendieron al verlos en la puerta. Más que todo Makoto cuando vio que Rin le salto encima a Mikoshiba para separarlo de Gou y luego presenciar a Mikoshiba sujetándole por el cuello para despeinarlo con fuerza.

Haru, Nagisa y Rei se acercaron a saludar. Makoto decidió pasar de largo, pero Rin quien se percato de su presencia, fue de inmediato hacia él. Rin se encontraba frente a frente con Makoto. El pelirojo quiso saludar al castaño estirando su mano, pero con un movimiento brusco su saludo fue rechazado.

Esto le dolió mucho a Rin, pero sabía que esto en algún momento ocurriría, después de todo Makoto ama a Haruka y de algún modo aquella misma noche que se entero de ello, Haru se lo hiso notar de nuevo, aunque en ese entonces no se habia dado cuenta. Aun así Rin quería saber como estaba, ya que se quedo preocupado por el mensaje que jamás tuvo respuesta. Lo que ocurría entre Rin y Makoto nadie lo estaba notando, ya que estaban entretenidos hablando al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

**_NOTA DE_ AUTORA**: por fin tuve una semana tranquila sin hacer nada XD, asi que como regalo de haberlos hecho esperar a aquellos que siguen esta historia les regalo el cap 4 y cap 5. :3  
pd: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla :D


End file.
